Le fauteuil
by kaira195
Summary: Séquelle à Prometheus Unbound. Jack a besoin d'un nouveau fauteuil.


Le fauteuil

Auteures: Raphi/ Kaira

Disclaimer: pas à nous, pas de sous

Genre: Ship S/J à 100

Spoilers: Saison 8, Prometheus Unbound, Threads

_Pouic. Pouic. Pouic_

_Pouic. Pouic. Pouic. Pouic. Pouic. Pouic._

Raaaaaaah!

Le général Jack O'Neill prit le combiné du téléphone et composa le numéro du laboratoire du Lieutenant Colonel Carter.

- Ici Carter, j'écoute.

- C'est O'Neill. J'ai besoin de vous de toute urgence dans mon bureau.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur?

- Je vous expliquerai une fois que vous serez arrivée. Ce n'est pas… évident!

- Bien, je suis là dans une minute.

En attendant, il pouvait toujours en essayer un autre.

_Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

Finalement, mieux valait l'attendre.

Quand elle arriva dans le bureau du Général O'Neill, Sam ne vit pas tout de suite la bonne quinzaine de fauteuils qui étaient alignés contre le mur?

Des grands, des petits, des unis, des polychromes, des durs, des mous... Bref.

- Figurez-vous que ce bon vieux Georges m'a pris au mot, et qu'il a emporté mon fauteuil.

Sam esquissa un sourire.

- Je me vois donc dans l'obligation d'en choisir un autre, continua-t-il, et j'ai bien du mal.

Il était à ce moment même assis sur une chaise grise, probablement empruntée au mess.

-Vous avez donc besoin de mes compétences exceptionnelles en matière de choix de fauteuil, je suppose? lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Exact Carter! De toutes manières, dan quelle matières n'avez-vous pas de compétences exceptionnelles, je me le demande, lui fit-il, du tac au tac.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'aime bien le jaune, dit-il en le pointant du menton, mais je crains que je fasse un peu … excentrique! Et il me semble trop mou, par-dessus le marché!

Sans attendre qu'il le lui demande, elle alla s'asseoir dedans.

- Soit j'ai pris plusieurs kilos, soit ce fauteuil est effectivement trop mou, plaisanta-t-elle. Je m'enfonce dedans comme dans du beurre!

- Au suivant! fit-il.

- Euh… Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez un fauteuil bleu à pois jaunes pour votre bureau mon Général? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Eh bien… non! grimaça-t-il. Suivant!

La séance d'«essayage» de fauteuils continua ainsi pendant un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que deux fauteuils candidats à l'honneur de supporter le popotin de Jack O'Neill environ dix heures par jour.

- Verdict, Carter?

- Il grince beaucoup trop.

- Eh bien il semblerait qu'il n'en reste pus qu'un alors!

Elle s'assit dans ledit fauteuil. En cuir noir, il était bien plus sobre que certains autres qu'elle avait pu essayer? Ni trop dur, ni trop mou. Le dossier n'était ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Tout du moins pour elle.

- Il faudrait que vous l'essayiez, mon Général, car ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en servir quotidiennement, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Exact. Attention j'arrive!

Elle lui laissa la place.

_J'espère que c'est le bon, car je ne me vois pas refaire ce test demain!_

- Verdict, mon général? fit-elle en reprenant sa phrase, par plaisanterie.

- Hum…

_Dites oui, dites oui…_

- Imaginez que je prenne du poids Carter, il faudrait que ce fauteuil soit capable de résister.

- Eh bien il m'a l'air tout à fait robuste ce fauteuil.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête?_

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faudrait le tester en conditions _réelles_.

- Hum, eh bien je peux aller chercher des objets lourds dans mon labo, je serai de retour dans une min…

- Attendez!

Il avait une espèce de lueur étrange dans le regard. De l'_espoir_?

- Oui?

- Inutile de vous déplacer pour trouver un objet lourd, venez vous asseoir sur mes genoux! fit-il, avec une intonation claire d'_espoir_ dans la voix.

Sam était complètement tétanisée! Elle avait expérimenté plusieurs manières de se faire aborder, mais alors là… c'était vraiment culotté!

A moins qu'elle se fasse des idées sur ses réelles intentions?

Elle eut l'impression que ses jambes fonctionnaient toutes seules quand elles la portèrent vers la destination redoutée. Elle avait toujours le sentiment d'être téléguidée par quelque chose d'extérieur quand ses jambes entrèrent en contact avec celles de son supérieur.

_Mon Dieu! Ce n'est quand même pas…_

L'homme est, comme chacun le sait, le meilleur ami de la femme, malheureusement il ne contrôle pas toujours ses réactions anatomiques…

Un ange passa.

- Je suis désolée Carter, je ne voulais vraiment pas…

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un souffle.

Il avait vraiment l'air mal à l'aise, mais ne faisait aucun mouvement. Elle ne bougeait pas non plus. Dans la pièce flottait un silence angoissé.

Comme paralysé, Jack ne put que regarder Sam se lever d'un bond, et se figer en face de lui, le regard vague, tétanisée elle aussi. Et voilà, pensa-t-il amèrement, comment seul lui pouvait réussir à gâcher un moment de complicité précieux –car si rare- avec Sam.

Il ne lui avait pas échappé que sa récente promotion au droit –certes bien rémunéré- d'échanger les cascades du terrain pour des paperasses ennuyeuses à n'en plus finir n'avait fait que précipiter l'ouverture du gouffre sinistre qui semblait vouloir les séparer, et dont l'existence avait commencé à douloureusement se faire ressentir lors de l'arrivée d'un certain Pete. Il avait espéré que, Sam se laissant prendre au jeu, il parviendrait peut-être à recoller les morceaux.

Mais il avait fallu que cet engin de malheur qui avait fait autrefois sa réputation –non pas qu'il niait ses capacités d'aujourd'hui, non, tout homme a sa fierté- le trahisse lâchement dans ce moment critique, après 30 années de bons et loyaux services. S'il avait été un membre du SGC, il l'aurait renvoyé sur-le-champ, mais comme l'avait justement dit le général Hammond, il ya des membres auxquels on est plus étroitement attaché qu'on ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à le croire, pourtant les faits étaient là: le désir avait eu raison de toutes ses bonnes intentions; la bête à cornes rouge sur son épaule gauche avait fini par dégainer la carabine, pour tirer sur le saint ailé perché sur son épaule droite, lequel avait explosé dans une gerbe de plumes blanches. Résultat: la femme dans les yeux bleus de laquelle il s'était noyé au tel Adam au septième jour, et dont il avait espéré pouvoir au moins gagner l'amitié à défaut de plus, se contentait de le fixer, immobile et raide comme un i, les joues empourprées, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur et sans cible, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il quitterait l'Eden sans elle.

Elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur, pour saluer en claquant des talons d'un coup sec. Le bruit résonna dans la pièce carrée comme la cinglante réprobation de la vertu d'une femme outrée. Défait,il la salua mollement en retour.

Le visage de Sam se voulait impassible, mais son regard d'ange était une véritable porte, grande ouverte sur son âme: émue aux larmes, meurtrie, elle s'enfuit presque en courant.

Quel gougeât il faisait, vraiment! pesta-t-il intérieurement tout en se relevant, encore pataud. Elle qui n'avait jamais dû avoir grande estime pour lui, si bête, si vieux… voilà qu'elle allait le prendre en plus pour un pervers: le pompon!

Sa réputation, il s'en fichait, sinon il aurait veillé à se faire un dossier plus propre. Mais que cette femme belle, intelligente, pleine de vie et de toute évidence ô combien désirable le prenne pour un sénile incapable de se contrôler…

Sam était tellement plus qu'une affaire de fesses longtemps convoitée; il le lui aurait prouvé depuis longtemps et par mille gestes si elle n'avait pas été sa subordonnée directe, s'ils avaient pu apprendre à se connaître dans des circonstances plus communes. Il se demandait souvent s'ils se seraient aussi bien trouvés en tant que civils. Après tout, ils étaient si différents. Et le destin semblait s'acharner à vouloir les séparer. Ils avaient dû faire fi, mettre de la distance entre eux; le fossé s'était creusé, la tension générée par les non-dits ne cessait de croître. Et dire qu'il avait pensé en l'invitant à essayer ces fauteuils que ce ne pourrait plus être pire! Il avait eu résolument tort de se montrer si optimiste.

Au moins, il connaissait la chanson suivante par cœur: Sam ne lui dirait pas qu'autrefois elle avait nourri plus que de l'amitié pour lui – car elle l'avait avoué devant le testeur de Zatarc, non? – elle ne lui dirait pas non plus combien il l'avait blessée, elle se contenterait d'arborer un visage fermé, ses yeux bleus deviendraient glace et elle obéirait aux ordres sans broncher car elle tenait à son job.

- J'avais cru qu'on serait tellement plus que ça l'un pour l'autre, Sam, souffla-t-il tout bas pour lui-même.

Il se laissa finalement retomber de tout son poids dans le malheureux fauteuil, qui grinça en signe de protestation. Ses yeux chocolat s'emplirent de tristesse alors qu'ils fixaient la porte laissée ouverte par Sam, sans la voir.

Le sergent Walter s'y engouffra bientôt, mais toqua respectueusement trois fois sur le battant grand ouvert. Jack était désolé d'avance: il savait ses sautes d'humeur exécrables et irritantes pour tout le monde, mais là ça n'était vraiment le moment pour les problèmes de paperasse.

- Quoi? fit-il, d'un ton brusque, s'affaissant un peu plus dans la raison de sa mauvaise lune.

En brillant habitué des jours d'orage, Walter hésita un instant sur le comportement à adopter, eut une pensée nostalgique pour le général Hammond, prit une grande bouffée d'air et déclara, d'un ton neutre:

- Monsieur, les russes ont réitéré leur requête de posséder une nouvelle équipe au sein du SGC. Le dossier est…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table en chêne massif recouverte de papiers et dossiers en tout genre qui servait de bureau au commandant de la base.

- … Tout en haut de la pile située à l'extrême gauche de votre bureau, compléta-t-il. SG-13 vous attend en salle de briefing pour leur départ vers P7X-832. Le dossier est le 4ème en partant du haut dans la pile de droite. Et le directeur du mess se plaint qu'il lui manque deux chaises…

Il avisa la rangée d'assises de toutes formes et couleurs au milieu desquelles Jack se trouvait.

- … Mais je lui ferai savoir qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, conclut bravement l'airman.

Jack soupira: Walter faisait un travail remarquable compte-tenu des circonstances: impossible de se passer les nerfs sur lui.

- Merci Walter, dit-il, sincère.

Il lui fit signe de la main qu'il pouvait s'en aller.

- Finalement Walter…

Le sergent revint au pas de course.

- Voulez-vous prendre deux ou trois soldats avec vous et ramener ces fauteuils et chaises à leur place?

- Oui mon général.

Et Walter disparut, laissant Jack avait l'impression effective d'avoir pris beaucoup de poids depuis qu'il s'était assis dans ce fauteuil.

Quelques deux heures plus tard, il entrait sans frapper dans le bureau de Daniel, en traînant les pieds. Il semblait trouver un intérêt fascinant à ses chaussures.

- Je m'en doutais, dit l'archéologue en refermant l'un de ses nombreux bouquins. Sam est passée comme une furie tout à l'heure dans le couloir. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle n'a rien voulu dire.

- Même à vous? s'étonna Jack, sarcastique, tout en examinant une statuette de chat en marbre.

- Même à moi, approuva Daniel avec un soupir. Mais je crois qu'elle est partie voir Teal'c.

- Ah.

Et Jack se mit à déambuler dans la pièce, la tête bèche et les mains dans les poches.

- Vous voulez parler de ce qui s'est passé maintenant ou j'attends que la rumeur se propage dans le mess et je repasse plus tard pour complément d'information? s'enquit l'archéologue, d'un ton cynique.

Jack s'arrêta pour le considérer un bref instant.

- J'ai été un véritable gougeât,souffla-t-il en s'asseyant.

Et il tenta tant bien que mal de décrire la scène à son ami.

Deux étages plus haut, Teal'c avait heureusement un paquet de mouchoirs sous la main. Sam était arrivé quelques instants plus tôt les yeux gonflés, elle avait demandé très poliment si elle dérangeait, avant de fondre en larmes sans aucune explication. Bien sûr que non, elle ne dérangeait pas, lui assura le jaffa en effaçant son imposante carrure pour la laisser entrer. Il restait stoïque, haussait un sourcil de temps à autre; seule une vague lueur dans ses yeux trahissait, pour qui le connaissait, son attachement à son amie. Quand Sam se fut calmée et assise – soit une demi-douzaine de mouchoirs plus tard, il s'installa tranquillement en face d'elle et attendit. Il savait que dans ces cas là – qui devenaient malheureusement de plus en plus courants, il fallait la laisser parler.

Elle replia consciencieusement son mouchoir, avant de relever la tête pour affronter son regard.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de démissionner, Teal'c, souffla-t-elle tout à coup, la voix brisée.

Elle tendit le bras vers le paquet de mouchoirs, mais c'était simplement par minutie, elle ne pleurait plus. Comme elle le triturait, semblant tout à coup lui trouver un intérêt fascinant, Teal'c comprit qu'il lui incombait de relancer la conversation: Sam était peut-être intarissable en matière de physique, mais à propos de Jack, il fallait la pousser un peu.

- Y aurait-il une raison particulière qui vous amène à cette conclusion, colonel Carter? interrogea-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle eut un brave sourire: la simple vois de Teal'c était réconfortante. Elle s'exprimait de façon assez archaïque, mais avec politesse, et sans jamais sembler porter de jugement.

- Je perds les pédales Teal'c, dit-elle, en tentant tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard. En sa présence, je perds toute faculté de jugement.

Elle soupira.

- Tout devrait pourtant aller pour le mieux. A la mort de Papa, il a promis qu'il serait toujours là, et il l'est! Mais pas de la manière dont je le souhaiterais. Je ne suis plus toute jeune, je devrais me marier, avoir une grande maison, fonder une famille. Au lieu de ça, je suis là à l'attendre, et tous les matins je me demande si j'aurai droit à un sourire, un coup d'œil ou quelque chose. Je me sens comme une adolescente à minauder autour de lui en attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Mais je suis bête: vous connaissez déjà l'histoire!

Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

- Je vous embête, hein?

- Un évènement récent a-t-il accentué votre frustration? se contenta de répondre Teal'c, impassible.

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Après tout, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait échoué là.

- On a eu un petit… accident, fit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Elle se mit à tordre ses doigts: Teal'c était bien la dernière personne à qui elle pouvait s'imaginer décrire le genre de situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée un peu plus tôt. Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle ne sentait même plus le courage de le regarder en face.

Pour faire court, disons qu'il m'a demandé de l'aide pour se choisir un nouveau fauteuil. Le temps a passé, on s'est bien amusés, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait l'idée stupide de s'asseoir tous les deux dans le même.

Elle releva timidement la tête: Teal'c la scrutait avec attention, un sourcil haussé. Elle ne saurait jamais pourquoi, cette vision la calma.

- Il me désirait! reprit-elle. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je n'avais rien senti!

- L'attitude d'O'Neill vous a-t-elle vexée Colonel Carter?

- Non! s'emporta-t-elle aussitôt, se levant d'un bond.

Elle sembla considérer que son comportement était peut-être légèrement excessif. Elle se rassit.

- Bien sûr que non, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Ce n'est qu'un homme. Une minute de plus dans … cette position, et je crois bien que j'aurais cédé. C'est justement ce qui me fait peur.

Elle fit une pause, sonda à nouveau les yeux noirs de son ami. Ils n'exprimaient qu'un intérêt poli et compatissant.

- La tension est bien trop forte, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Dès qu'il est près de moi, je me sens électrisée. Et de toute évidence je ne suis pas la seule. J'ai peur de commettre une erreur qui nous soit fatale à tous les deux.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil. Il était toutefois impossible de dire s'il était dubitatif, choqué que la situation soit aussi grave, ou simplement pensif.

- Ne pensez-vous plus possible de pouvoir concilier vos sentiments et vos relations professionnelles?

- Je ne sais pas, admit-elle. Je ne sais plus. Je n'avais jamais envisagé remettre en cause la loi de non-fraternisation, parce que j'étais d'accord sur le principe: sur un champ de bataille, il n'y a pas de place pour ce genre d'infléchissements. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais en fait?!

Sa voix tremblait, se plaçant toujours plus haut dans les aigus. Une sorte de faux rire la secouait, un hoquet quasi-spasmodique ignoble.

- Comme si on pouvait nier ce qu'on ressent! Comme si… le fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir une vraie relation de couple changeait quoi que ce soit au fait que je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter pour lui, que je refuserais de l'abandonner quoiqu'il arrive et que –entre un autre temps du moins- il en aurait fait de même pour moi. Et on doit faire tout ce qu'on peut pour le cacher. Jour et nuit, nuit et jour! SG-1 est bien trop importante pour tout gâcher avec nos sentiments personnels. Mais j'ai peur que ça ne finisse par arriver. Que cet équilibre fragile ne vole en éclat: Jack, le SGC, les missions, tout… Ou que je perde la tête à continuer de jouer les équilibristes!

Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots.

Le jaffa, compatissant, vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et l'accueillit avec tendresse entre ses bras musculeux.

- Une femme sage m'a dit un jour, narra-t-il, qu'il était certes parfois difficile de garder espoir, mais que renoncer à l'amour serait une pure trahison envers soi-même.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire, un dernier hoquet, sécha ses larmes et se déroba à l'étreinte de Teal'c.

- Ah oui? demanda-t-elle, en parlant du nez. Qui ça?

- Vous-même.

Pour la première fois, elle eut un vrai sourire.

Quelques heures plus tard au mess, Daniel s'affalait littéralement en face de Teal'c. Il ne fit même pas une remarque sur le déjeuner pantagruélique que celui-ci avait rassemblé alors qu'on était en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

- Ces deux là finiront par avoir ma peau à se tourner autour sans jamais rien faire de plus! soupira-t-il en déchaussant ses lunettes.

- Il est de mon avis que leurs propres épidermes sont les premiers à souffrir de cette situation ambigüe, répliqua platoniquement Teal'c.

Daniel n'essaya même pas de savoir si c'était une blague, il secoua la tête et reprit d'un ton agacé:

- Jack refuse même d'en parler. Il se réfugie dans le déni! Dans le plus pur style macho du dernier siècle: «Rien ne m'atteint, rien ne me touche»!

Teal'c haussa un sourcil.

- Insinueriez-vous qu'il est malsain pour un homme de faire preuve de réserve dans l'expression de ses sentiments?

Daniel marqua une pause pour trouver une façon efficace de se reformuler sans blesser le jaffa.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec vous Teal'c! Vous, vous gérez vous-même vos émotions et ensuite vous synthétisez de façon claire et concise vos opinions, ça relève d'une discipline de comportement qu'on vous a inculquée et ça me paraît très sain. Mais Jack est très différent: ses émotions, à son image, sont indisciplinées et désordonnées. Et il vit avec la peur constante qu'au milieu e bazar l'une d'entre elles parvienne à remonter à la surface et le trahisse. Alors il enfouit tout pêle-mêle au plus profond possible et les recouvre d'une solide couche de béton armé, comme des déchets radioactifs.

Teal'c sembla dubitatif.

- C'est une image! assura l'archéologue. Jack se force à ne pas y penser, et encore moins en parler: il joue les imbéciles et sort des blagues stupides pour éviter d'avoir à être franc et regarder les problèmes en face. Ouvrir la cuve et tout laisser sortir, c'est sa hantise.

Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, car il avait tout déballé d'une traite.

- Votre analyse est des plus perspicaces, docteur Jackson, admit Teal'c.

- Merci, il m'est arrivé d'assister aux cours de psychologies à la fac.

Teal'c haussa l'autre sourcil, semblant ne pas comprendre la connexion. Daniel fit semblant de ne rien voir.

- Sam vous a raconté ce qui s'est passé? relança-t-il.

En effet.

- Jack s'est trahi, repartit Daniel de plus belle. Ou tout du moins son corps l'a trahi. Alors il va s'empresser d'enterrer l'affaire sous couvert de la loi de non-fraternisation. C'est ce qui met Sam à bout de nerfs. Il ne sera pas capable de s'investir dans une véritable relation tant qu'il n'aura pas affronté ses propres démons. Elle pense qu'elle pourrait l'y aider mais si, malgré ses efforts, il rejette tout en bloc, elle aura perdu son job et l'amour de sa vie d'un seul coup. Elle ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Du coup ils se rejettent mutuellement la faute et se disent que si l'autre ne prend pas le risque de braver les circonstances c'est qu'il ne l'aime pas assez. C'est ridicule: ils seraient prêts à mourir l'un pour l'autre, mais construire une relation, ça ça les terrorise!

A croire que Daniel conservait dans ses tiroirs une fausse barbe et un fort accent autrichien qu'ils sortaient spécialement pour inciter Sam et Jack à se confesser sur le divan.

- Le colonel Carter a émis l'argument valable qu'en vertu de vos lois si elle et O'Neill avaient des rapports plus intimes l'équipe serait démantelée, opposa Teal'c d'un ton neutre.

- Quelle équipe? Jack n'est plus là que je sache! J'ai rencontré la jeune femme de la CIA que Jack a fréquenté un moment: Kerry Johnson ou quelque chose comme ça. Une femme très intelligente, qui a tout de suite senti qu'elle était de trop. Elle a conseillé à Jack de démissionner, avec comme moi l'idée à l'appui que le Pentagone accepterait de le garder comme civil à la tête du SGC, mais il peut être tellement borné…

- La faute lui reviendrait donc exclusivement du fait que le colonel Carter et lui doivent faire abstraction de leurs sentiments? N'est-il pas possible qu'il tente simplement de la protéger?

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait «faute» de la part d qui que ce soit, Teal'c! Bien sûr que Jack tente de protéger Sam: avec tous les placards qu'il a dans son placard, il est loin de s'estimer digne d'elle. Et s'il y a des responsabilités elles sont partagées: Sam était bien allé s'inventer qu'elle cherchait juste à se protéger d'une quelconque relation en se fixant sur le seul homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir, c'est grotesque! D'où ce Pete, sorti de nulle part! Encore heureux qu'elle se soit rendue compte à temps qu'elle n'aime réellement que Jack et que c'est une circonstance fâcheuse que leurs grades respectifs les empêche de… Bref Sam attend légitimement que Jack fasse le premier pas, en vrai gentleman, lui-même, tout entier, et non pas –Hum- partiellement.

Sa voix mourut sur le dernier mot.

- Au fait, ça… euh… vous est déjà arrivé, à vous –Hum- ce genre de chose?

- Jamais, trancha Teal'c d'un ton posé mais net, la tête légèrement inclinée, un sourcil haussé, comme pour décourager l'archéologue ne serait-ce que d'envisager le contraire.

- Non, à mon plus, s'empressa d'acquiescer Daniel d'un ton fébrile.

Toc, toc, toc.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, songea Jack, enfoncé lourdement dans son nouveau fauteuil, tout en détachant les yeux du rapport dont il lisait les deux mêmes lignes continuellement depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes.

- Entrez, marmonna-t-il.

- Mon général, vous m'avez fait demander? fit une timide tête blonde dans la porte entrebâillée.

- Oui Carter, asseyez-vous.

Elle songea brièvement à lui demander s'il trouvait finalement le nouveau fauteuil à son goût, puis se ravisa, consciente que le sujet évoquerait indubitablement le souvenir cuisant du matin même.

Il eut un geste d'invitation de la main. Elle se glissa rapidement à travers la porte et vint s'asseoir en face du bureau tout en faisant payer cher à ses articulations son excès croissant d'anxiété. Pouvait-on la virer parce qu'elle faisait perdre ses moyens au chef de la base? Peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus qu'elle défère à lui directement de quoi que ce soit à l'avenir? Elle s'interrompit dans ces pensées sinistres, car il s'apprêtait à lui dire pourquoi il l'avait faite venir.

- Carter…

Il inspira longuement.

- Il faut qu'on mette certaines choses à plat, parce qu'on ne peut pas rester pour toujours dans l'embarras à cause de cet… incident… et je-

- Mon général je suis vraiment désolée, le coupa-t-elle, j'ai réagi comme une adolescente et je …

Elle semblait sincère, remarqua-t-il. Pourtant, il était impossible qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Elle devait vraiment tenir à son job, songea-t-il amèrement. Il leva une main pour l'interrompre.

- Inutile Carter. C'était _mon_ problème de choix de fauteuil et _mon_ indécision stupide et _mon_ invitation stupide à vous asseoir avec moi sur ce fauteuil –Sam nota avec amusement qu'il avait soigneusement évité de dire «_sur_ moi»- et pour finir _mon_ … hum! autre-chose-en «-tion» stupide! Je vous présente toutes mes excuses.

Non seulement elle était vraiment soulagée qu'il prenne le blâme, mais elle nota avec un pincement au coeur que personne d'autre que Jack O'Neill n'aurait pu présenter la situation de cette façon.

- Merci mon général, parvint-elle à sortir, alors qu'elle sentait ses joues rosir comme celles d'une adolescente.

- Bien, conclut-il. Alors ce sera tout. Je vous promets de me montrer plus … vigilant à l'avenir.

- Elle aurait voulu rétorquer que ça n'était pas la peine, car elle n'avait en fait aucune envie qu'il fasse plus attention à garder ses distances avec elle. Mais il le fallait, hélas.

- Oui mon général, se contenta-t-elle alors d'acquiescer.

Et elle sortit sans même se retourner.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle sortait du bureau du général O'Neill avait le visage tordu dans une grimace monstrueuse pour ne pas pleurer.

Au mess, dans le même temps, Teal'c attaquait sa dernière part de tarte.

- Croyez-vous intervenir en quoi que ce soit Daniel Jackson? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

L'intéressé, sortant de sa rêverie, eut un léger sursaut.

- Pardon? fit-il, désorienté. A propos de Sam et Jack vous voulez dire? je ne crois pas non. Ils vont régler cela aux gardes à vous, se faire des excuses diplomatiques, totalement hypocrites – non pas qu'ils ne soient pas sincèrement désolés mais comme ils nieront le vrai problème… Ensuite ils reprendront leurs vies comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bien sûr ils vont probablement ruminer l'évènement pendant un certain temps. Ils seront d'une humeur exécrable et le pauvre Walter va souffrir, mais ils n'en lâcheront pas un mot. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour eux, tant que même pas l'un d'eux ne se décidera à énoncer clairement ce qu'il ressent. Ils continueront à surfer sur des sentiments ambigus avec des bas douloureux et des hauts très risqués du point de vue sans que globalement rien ne change. Et nous, tout aussi pathétiques, on guettera le moindre signe dans l'attente d'un hypothétique nouveau développement.

FIN

Voilà le premier chapitre est achevé, et sur une note très optimiste en, plus. Désolée, c'est dur d'être shippeur!

Désolée aussi pour le retard. La suite bientôt j'espère.

Un grand **merci à Raphi** pour son idée osée mais TRES bonne, qui m 'a beaucoup inspirée. J'espère n'avoir pas tout gâché avec mon blabla psychologique. Kaira.


End file.
